Truth?
by Sterwolf59
Summary: Lindsay wants to tell Damian something, but he says that it has to be the truth. -Fluffy one-shot based on The Glee Project, Damian Mcginty and Lindsay Pierce-


It was 'Generousity' week and Alex, Damian, and I all were sitting on my bed. Sam had gone down stairs but hadn't come back so we guessed he fell asleep. Alex was getting a little bitchy and excused himself so he could go to bed too.  
"Nobody better be pregant in the morning!" He shouted over his shoulder as he left the room. Damian was laying on the dead center of the bed and I just sat at the edge near his feet. His eyes were closed and I expected him to leave to but instead he just opened his eyes. I had wanted some time alone with Damian for a while since the kiss we shared because I had been wanting to tell him something now was my chance.  
"Hey Damian can I tell you something?" I looked down and he looked at me.  
"Only if it's the truth." He chuckled to himself.  
"The truth?" I looked at him. The truth was that I was in love with him.  
"Aye." He winked then nodded.  
"Fine, I honestly think your gonna win this." I kept my eyes down because I was a little fearful of looking into his blue eyes. He just huffed in disagreement "Sincerly. Like it's not it's I promise it's not me being like.." I struggled for words but I looked up at him "falsely modest or anything. Like I honestly think YOU are gonna win this competition." Damian looked at me seriously a second then scoffed loudly. "I'm serious! Dont-don't scoff it off." His eyes met mine and for a second my heart stopped.  
"Oh well thank ye', Lindsay."  
"Serious not even- not even just from-" I struggled with words again and he just watched me. "what the judges say or what I've seen of youit's that you...fought to be here you through the what? first two weeks?" I looked to him to help me prove my point.  
"I was in the bottom three the first three weeks." Anger and disapointment crossed his face.  
"Then! went straight to the top number one dance ability!" Damian laughed and his eyes twinkled in the memory.  
"I'm still laughing about that." He chuckled.  
"And you stayed decently on top since till you were in the bottom three one more time, and-" I didn't know how to go on without reminding Damian of Cameron.  
"Was sent home?" He scoff as he looked up at the cieling.  
"Almost was sent home!" I pointed out.  
"I was sent home..." He looked down at himself with sadness again.  
"But your still here. And still doing well. Didn't have to do a last chance proformance last week." Then I remember that Hannah had been sent home and felt a little bad about bringing it up. I waiting for a secong till our eyes made contact."Something tells me it's not just coinicendence." Damian leaned back against his pillow as he took in what I was saying. "It's not just those weird little something has your back thing it's the fact that you have absolutely changed and grown and-" A smiled crossed onto Damian lips twisting them up into an adorable grin that made my knees weak if I was standing. Thank god I wasn't.  
"Aww."He commented before I continued.  
"If you were to be on glee you would continue to change and grow which is what a character does. it's what a person does."  
"Aww. That's very nice." He said again and gave me a full smile that made me want to swoon.  
"Damian, I'm serious." His eyes were narrowed as the grin got bigger. "I'm not just saying that." We laughed together, his bass laughed made my saprano one seem weak. "I honestly think you will win this competition."  
"Ye'r making me blush." He smiled down at himself as the crimson spread on his cheeks. His accent rang in my eyes and I couldn't help but love the sound.  
"Aw look at those rosey cheeks." I joked but in honest I was staring at him because I couldn't make myself don anything else.  
"I think-"  
"Sincerly I think you will win." I cut him off in another attempt at convincing him of the truth. "And I would say that to anybody's face." I thought for a second. "I have said that. I told Alex to better beat him if you want to win this, you better beat Damian." Damian just rolled his eyes and chuckled again.  
"I really want this." I let him talk this time. "But I can't deal with it in a very- I mean I'm determined and ambitious, and I'm gonna work me' ass off, I really am. I'll do everything I can, but I'm looking at it in a very light-hearted way te'." He looked up at me and I saw all the serious replacing all the glitter I saw only moments before when he was laughing.  
"Of course." I offered trying to back him up so he would open up a bit more.  
"It's incrediable being here. It's an unbelievable chance, and I feel-" He looked back up at the cieling. "-blessed. I really do." Al at once I could have swore I saw all the good in men right there in his eyes. "It's been a privillage ye' know? I've learned so much that I can carry on into me' career wherever it's goin', I've just learned so much."  
"I'm not gonna be the same proformer as when I started here." I looked down at the bed. I was silent for a second.  
"Whoever wins this-" Damian interupted the quiet "-their life is absolutely gonna change."  
"Life will never be the same." I agreed.  
"Ye' know we're getting so close that everyone is trying te' imagine themselves..." He trailed off. "But like for me it means. What it would mean is literaly move out of me' family home. And come all the way to L.A.-"  
"And quit your other job..." I said quietly.  
"Get me' on place, quit me' other job-" He nodded te' me aknowledging he heard me. "Get a place here by me'self, and live all by me'self." He looked down at his t-shirt. "It's really a very scary thought."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" He asked as true confusion streched his face.  
"If I had a house here in L.A. I would let you live with me." Who wouldn't? I added mentaly.  
"Ye' would do that for me? Just us?" He leaned up next to me and I tried to not look him in the eye or I might just kiss him again.  
"Of-of-of course." I said finaly looking up into the ocean of eyes he had. I then saw his lips, his lips that were so perfect and thin but were sweeter then honey. He leaned forward and I leaned back not sure what he was doing. He just chuckled and lightly tipped my chin till his lips were on mine. My hands ruffled through his dark brown hair as he pulled me farther on the bed with him.  
"Ye' taste better then Cameron." Damian chuckled against me' lips and I just pulled back.  
"What?" I looked at him in serious disbelief. He just smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.


End file.
